Ella
by HardLohve
Summary: Ella es vida. Letras, tinta, sílabas. Ella es día. Rubor, calor, venas en ebullición. El sí de existir, el no de morir. Ella es el arte. El arte de la sangre, el arte de los sueños, el arte de la guerra. Ella es el vértigo del riesgo, del peligro, del todo por todo y el nada sin nada. Y ella es más que un simple nombre: su amada.


¡Hola!

Aquí estoy, de nuevo, extrenando nueva saga tras Incarceron, y como no podía ser de otro modo, también enamorada de un nuevo pairing. ¿Cuál? Tendréis que leer para adivinarlo, jaja.

Pero entre tanto, honor a quien honor merece: ¡Luna Roja! (Qué gran saga) ¡Rocavarangolia! (Qué magnético país). ¡José Antonio! (Con autores nacionales como estos, quién necesita irse fuera a por la buena literatura).

Así que sólo añado el disclaimer: ¡Samhein! ¡Samhein! ¡Samhein! (En un modo sutil de decir que no soy Cotrina). Eso sí… regaladme un review al final, ¿vale? Si no, ¡os mandaré a Urza para que os coma los ojos, jum!

–…–…–…–

Ella es oscura y poderosa. Es desgracia portentosa, maravilla atesorada. Ella es belleza en auge, valentía y proeza. Es el susurro del viento, el remarque del corazón, la espera dilatada entre un latido, la calma pacífica de la duermevela.

Cosecha. Amiga. Aliada. Samhein. Sí, también se la reconoce bajo esas formas. Pero él sólo tiene un epíteto, un pleno complejo y único que sirve para definirla, el simple cúmulo de la amalgama de sensaciones que en su interior despierta, representa, y conforma, y ese epíteto no es más que otro que amada. Amada a distancia, amada en silencio, amada en la torpeza de la primera vez.

Puede ser hielo, cortante. Puede ser cristal, hiriente. Puede ser tierra, dureza. Puede ser mar, tormentosa. Todo ello se congrega en su figura estilizada. Ella, de ojos insondables que a veces cortan más que el cristal, que a veces enfrían más que el hielo, que desarman más que un desaliento. Ella es ese repetido sueño que le asalta por las noches, y que al despertar, le hace plantearse si existe, si tanta volatilidad es real o no.

Ella es el arte. El arte de la sangre, el arte de los sueños, el arte de la guerra. Ella es el vértigo del riesgo, del peligro, del todo por todo y el nada sin nada. Es las gracias que él rinde ante el altar de la vida, la vela encendida para honrar a quienes sean los dioses que han tenido el detalle de presentarlo y llevarle hasta ella. Es el tributo a la suerte de existir, y su juramento inquebrantable a siempre vivir en dicha, en lucha, en libertad.

Tal vez no sea lo único que le mantiene vivo, pero ciertamente sí es la primera razón que le hace desear seguir viviendo. Porque ella es el dictamen de la casualidad disfrazada de destino, la utopía que subyace en su dolor, ese miedo a no ser en el fondo correspondido.

Ella es el brazo que lo sostiene cuando su espíritu resbala, es la temblorosa palma desnuda que pide ser ayudada a levantarse cuando no cree lograrlo por su cuenta. Ella es la semilla plantada de una incipiente amistad. Y por ello es el árbol recogido del amor.

Ella es la duda, la incertidumbre, la carencia de un afecto que llama a la correspondencia y a la soledad. Es el grito, es la calma. El respiro. Las ansias. Ella es el abrazo final que espanta a la inseguridad. A la vez, es la sed que le reseca la boca. El ardor que humedece sus ojos. El nervio que pulsa en sus venas, el sudor que recubre su cuerpo.

Ella es la dilatación de una espera; el tiempo que vuela en el horror; el dolor de un segundo que se alarga en una hora, la eternidad de una transformación contemplada en la distancia. Ella es el latido, la pulsación que hace bombear la sangre de un alma desafortunada como la suya. Ella es la llamada acongojada de un alma rota que pide ser sanada, la oferta de salvación de un olvido que nunca se restauró.

Ella es el monstruo que dormita en su estómago y ruge cuando ése otro se le aproxima. Es el hambre que abre surcos en sus venas, culebrea en sus entrañas, hace cabriolas en su entrepierna. Ella es ese sentimiento de celos que despierta en su pecho ante la visión de él, ése otro que parece hacer efecto sobre su persona. Es el espacio en el corazón que pertenece a una imagen simple. Curioso, porque ella también es la amalgama de esa desesperación que muchas veces le corroe, la desbordante alegría que tan pronto llega, desecha la tristeza.

Ella no es la primavera de una juventud. Eso Rocavarancolia se encargó de extinguirlo. No. Ella es el otoño, el árbol que lucha contra la furia del viento, que acepta la tempestad y por eso deja que sus ramas se flexionen, pero que no cede, no se doblega, no se rompe. Ella es suave, flexible, fuerte. Y con la llegada de la luna roja está aprendiendo a ser dura, cruel, digna hija de monstruosidades.

Ella es el retrato del grupo: la negrura en el cabello, espiado en la oscuridad de unas sombras, por ejemplo; el rojo en los labios, incendiada en las llamaradas de fuego de un piromante, de igual modo; las garras ora gentiles, ora despiadadas, de una hija de la noche, un vástago de la luna, ni más ni menos; y la fiera, aplacada pero nunca sosegada, de una criatura alada, un demonio bautizado por ángel, sin ir más lejos.

Mas, sobre todo, es su corazón. Su respiración. Su sanación. Si acaso cansa a veces lidiar con ella, nunca es más intenso el dolor cuando se hallan separados, nunca es más hondo el horror al no compartir penalidades ni dudas ni confidencias. Ella es vida. Letras, tinta, sílabas. Ella es día. Rubor, calor, venas en ebullición. El sí de existir, el no de morir.

Ella es Vida. Mezcla y originalidad, brillo y tinieblas. Ella es vida. Segundos infinitos, minutos racimados, milenios consentidos. Es recuerdo. Es futuro. Es leyenda. Es estrella, esperanza, dicha y perspectiva. Ella es vida. Y mañana. Ella es ella. Y la historia de lo que en sumo serán sus días. Ella es tormenta, paradoja de la miscelánea, y luego es quietud, ironía de lo que podría llegar a desatar si se la provoca.

Qué gusto pensarlo. Qué gozo vegetarlo. Le basta con girarse, buscarla y mirarla para percibir cómo sus latidos murmuran sí, sí, sí por ella. Le basta escudar el poder de la magia, levantar el vuelo, bracear seguro en el aire, para que hasta la última mácula de su ser balbuzca vuelvo, vuelvo, vuelvo… no pienses que te abandono.

Ella es avidez, y sed, deseo y vehemencia. Sangre que sangra, dientes que hacen mella, instinto carnal que se aviva con tan solo un asomo de su sonrisa. Es vida. Y carácter. Y grafía. Y fonema. Un nombre que lo dice todo, que no calla nada. Un cofre que salvaguarda su inocencia para no ser emponzoñada por esa otra esencia despertada por la luna roja de Rocavarancolia, un alma que recoge, amamanta y protege su amor sin formas.

Ella es vida. Y es suya. Y no puede creerlo cuando la besa, la acaricia, la abraza y se hunde en ella. Y por ello le complementa; porque lo entiende, porque lo apoya, porque lo asevera cuando debe y lo ama en cualquier momento y a conciencia. Ella es vida. La maravilla prometida tiempo atrás en una noche de Halloween, la magia encarnada de un modo impensable en su ser, la fortuna jamás pensada en llegar a merecer.

Ella es su risa, sus lágrimas, sus muecas, sus celos, sus paranoias. Ella es el agitar de las sábanas por la noche, el gruñido de placer amortiguado en la almohada, la sorda fruición de piel contra piel, saliva con saliva, del sexo consumado en pasión.

Ella es ese rostro de ojos cerrados que se aprieta contra su pecho, las caderas que se agitan al compás de unos quedos gemidos, unos gritos amortiguados en la cavidad del cuello, unas uñas que se anclan entorno a la piel de su espalda y se enreda en sus cabellos, se pierde en el tacto de sus alas. Ella es ese cuerpo tibio que cae rendido, sudoroso y relajado contra el suyo una vez todo acaba, los labios hinchados y brillantes de saliva que se curvan neutros, sinceros, sin pensar y de forma perezosa al terminar el concierto de placer instrumentado por líricos jadeos que ambos, por horas, han orquestado juntos.

Ella es la entrega, completa. El miedo, sin reservas. Ella es el beso depositado sobre la frente, sobre las manos, sobre el cuello... Sobre los labios. Es el placer reavivado, el sexo vuelto a comenzar otra vez, y otra vez, y otra...

Ella es vida. Su secreto, su talismán, su tesoro más preciado. Ella es aliento. Y su mundo. Y su alma… y Marina.


End file.
